


Best In The world

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Shane Gets What's Coming To Him, slight heel daniel, they dont actually hook up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Daniel smiled, "Hell yeah, you're the best in the world."





	Best In The world

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the promo that miz did on christmas on miz tv, and i was like, hey, miz needs some love. so i wrote a fic about daniel defending miz's honour

When Shane agrees to be his tag team partner, Mike is ecstatic. A large, never-ending, smile on his face. But when Shane turns on him, his whole world is crushed. And, Mike just can't wrap his head around it, no matter how hard he tries.

The pitied looks on the faces of other people backstage is humiliating; he's been through worse, he can get through this, he knows he can. It's just the others believe it, and Mike loathes it. He loathes it almost as much as he hates the way that people now talk to him. It makes his blood boil. They speak like he's made of glass like the softest touch would shatter him into a million pieces.

He longs for someone to treat him normally, he doesn't need their pity.

That's why, for probably the first time ever, Mike is glad that Daniel Bryan exists.

Daniel swaggers in, the WWE Championship belt slung, proudly, over his shoulder as he walks over to Mike a smug grin on his face. Sure the pure presence of Daniel is enough to keep him on edge, but Daniel isn't afraid to hurt anyone's feeling, and Mike's grateful for that.

Daniel gloats, as per usual, and Mike just rolls his eyes, biting back with a snide remark about how Mike is the one to thank, as he is of course. Somewhere in their conversation, Daniel mentions Shane, he says the name nonchalantly, and Mike's glad that he doesn't care, it's refreshing: normally whenever his name is mentioned, the people he conversing with tense up and apologise, which just makes Mike angrier. He's not a child, they don't need to treat him like one.

It seems that Daniel hates Shane just as much he does, and it feels nice that he's being treated like an adult. They talk like old friends, and somewhere in the middle of their conversation: just after Daniel told a joke which Mike laughed at, it occurs to them just exactly what they're doing. They both pause, the smiles on both of their faces slowly fading, as they stand there awkwardly.

Daniel's grip on his belt subconsciously tightens his grip on the belt, and he widens his stance, not liking how relaxed he felt around Mike. Mike glances to the side, trying the relieve the awkwardness by averting his gaze, but growls angrily as he sees the one person that he doesn't want to see: Shane McMahon. Daniel's head snaps towards Mike's direction after hearing his growl, his eyes narrowing as he follows Mike's gaze, letting out an angry noise himself, after spotting Shane.

The face that Shane has currently is a very, very, punchable one, and both Mike and Daniel tense up as he nears. Daniel steps in front of Mike, and to anyone else, it would seem like Daniel was, almost, shielding Mike: widening his stance to protect him, but that's not what he was doing, right?

Mike's too confused to even acknowledge Shane at the moment, only looking up when Daniel snarls, literally fucking snarls, at Shane. The look on Shane's face is priceless, and Mike chuckles to himself, it seems like Daniel actually terrifies him. Shane quickly catches on, turning his attention to Mike, and his smile fades as quick as a flash. Mike swallows nervously, and maybe, just maybe he wasn't as tough as he thought he was.

Mike swallows nervously, and Shane smirks, "No hard feelings Mike," Shane starts and, oh that's not too bad, Mike assumed that Shane would be harsher than that, "it's just that I'm too good for you: don't want you holding me back."

Well, there went the hope that Shane was going to be nice.

Mike physically recoils from that, but Daniel is quick to defend him, "Him holding you back?" Daniel laughed, mockingly and Shane frowned, "Mike's better than you in every way."

They're both in shock at that, and maybe even Daniel is too, but if he, he makes no effort to show it.

Shane quickly recovers, laughing dryly, "Wow, Mike, you got your lapdog here to say your insults for you? I thought better of you."

Mike looks down, and Daniel growls again. Shane opens his mouth again, no doubt to insult Mike, yet again, but is stopped when Daniel suddenly moves.

Neither of them have time to react before Daniel's fist is harshly colliding with the side of Shane's face, the Championship belt, falling to the floor, forgotten momentarily,

Shane falls backwards, onto the ground, and Mike surges forward, wrapping his hands around Daniel's arms, in an attempt to hold him back. Daniel struggles, clearly wanting to attack Shane some more, but Mike's grip on him remained persistently firm on his arms, and Daniel's struggles cease down.

It seems that everyone hadn't expected that Daniel would do that.

Even after Daniel stops wanting to punch Shane repeatedly, Mike's grip on Daniel's arms never loosen: his subconscious holding onto Daniel, like it doesn't want to let go.

Daniel looks down at Mike's hands, currently on his biceps, and clears his throat, gaining Mike's attention that was previously stuck on Shane clutching his nose, whilst people crowded around him.

Mike's eyes flicker down to his arms and back up to Daniel's face, instantly letting go when he realises what he's doing. For some weird reason, Mike can feel his cheeks going red, and he doesn't know why, he was just holding onto Daniel so that he'd stop him from hitting Shane, there was no other reason. Granted he did hold on longer than he needed to, but that was because he was making sure that Daniel wouldn't do anything else... it's not like Daniel's arms felt nice encased in his hands or anything.

In an attempt to break the awkwardness, Mike bends down to pick up Daniel's title. Daniel seems tense when it's in Mike's hands, but he relaxes when he holds it out for Daniel.

Daniel accepts it graciously, "Thanks." he says, eyeing Mike warily as if Mike would just take it if Daniel cast his eyes somewhere else.

"It's, uh, the least I could do," Mike says, motioning at Shane with one of his hands, "Thanks, by the way. You didn't have to do that."

"It's alright, he was bound to get punched sooner or later."

"I was talking about you standing up for me."

"Oh.." Daniel replied, and now it was Daniel's turn to look away.

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Mike asked, genuinely curious.

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that." Daniel stated, gaining enough confidence to look back up at him.

"Did you actually mean that?"

Daniel smiled, "Hell yeah, you're the best in the world."


End file.
